black coffee and his mom's movies
by believeindreams-believeinyou
Summary: had to join in on the fun - this is how I think Beck and Jade became Beck&Jade, with a little flash-forward at the end. Reviews are still like unicorns. Beck/Jade centric. Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


_**Disclaimer: Nope. Still hasn't happened.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - Everyone's doing it. Why not? This is a story about how Jade & Beck became boyfriend-girlfriend. **_

_**You may have noticed that this is the 4th story I've posted today. If not, just skip all this. If you have, it's because today is the day that I have officially been on fanfiction for 3 years! How exciting! So the story spam is just everything I've written lately but haven't gotten around to posting because I'm kind of in a celebrating mood.**_

_**Thank you guys for reading. Honestly, I know everyone says it, but you have no idea how thankful I am that people read the things I write, and sometimes actually **_**like_ it. I can't thank you guys enough. HAVE A WHOLE TRUCK FULL OF VIRTUAL COOKIES! No, but seriously._**

**_You, reading this, are awesome and your parents and whatever God you believe in need to be thanked for bringing you into this world._**

* * *

><p>Beck, the resident "heartthrob" (he still wasn't sure of what that really entailed at the time) of Hollywood Arts was 14 when he developed his first <em>real <em>crush. His mother had beamed and burst into tears, claiming her little boy was just growing up much too fast, and his father had ruffled his hair, given him a smile and a "good on ya, boy".

He'd seen enough of his mother's favourite movies to know that if you like a girl, you simply kiss her and she's forever yours, so that was what he decided to do.

It was a Tuesday morning, a particularly sunny one, when he gained the courage to even _look_ at the girl who had him so enthralled for longer than a passing glance.

They were in the same class, Sikowitz's, and she was standing on the corner of the little raised platform out the front of the room.

A select few kids were acting out a scene, and she'd been chosen a few classes ago to be in the group.

Beck watched her carefully, wanting to remember exactly what she looked like the day she'd become his girlfriend.

Her black combat boots came halfway up her lower leg and were over the top of a pair of black skinny jeans with rips in the thighs. She wore a simple, tight-fitting black shirt with long sleeves. Her chocolate hair was curled at the ends, like always, but today she had purple streaks in it. The black and purple colour around her eyes really made them stand out, but he couldn't keep looking at them because she chose this time to look around the room and inadvertently caught him staring.

She raised an eyebrow and Beck's heart nearly jumped out of his chest, but before she could run over and beat him senseless (okay, so he was a little afraid of her) her line was up.

"Can you _believe _this, Marge?" she asked, flinging her hands in the air and walking forward. "This newspaper says it won't rain for another six years! How are the cattle supposed to survive?"

The little redheaded girl she was talking to responded in character, but Beck didn't hear any of it.

Actually, he didn't hear anything else until the bell went, indicating lunch time.

She was walking out of the room when he pushed through the crowd and caught up to her.

"Hey, Jade." He said coolly.

"_What_?" She practically yelled.

"Just… just wanted to say hi." He mumbled, looking down.

"Hi. Can you leave me alone now?"

He looked back up. It was now or never.

So little Beck pulled little Jade closer to him, and before she knew what was happening, his lips were pressed against hers.

About two seconds later she shoved him back, wide-eyed, pulled her fist back and let it fly right into his stomach.

"Creep!" she exclaimed, turning on the heel of her combat boots, leaving him squirming on the ground in pain.

_Take that, Mom's movies._

* * *

><p>Two attempts and three school nurse's visits later, Beck realised that it was going to take a lot more than just a romantic peck on the lips to get Jade West to be his girlfriend. He had to figure out what made her happy (which was difficult… he'd never seen her happy) and use it against her to, in effect, woo her (he'd seen it in his mom's movies).<p>

So plan _woo Jade_ was in put into action, and his first move was to buy her coffee.

He'd noticed she always carted a cup of the stuff around, and even though he couldn't understand it (she had her coffee black, and he couldn't stand the stuff even when it was diluted so it could barely be tasted) he knew it was a vital step.

She was standing alone, as usual, watching the annual Hollywood Arts soccer game. The same one Beck had pulled out of to go through with this plan.

So he strolled up casually, smiled his signature smile that seemed to work on every other girl, and held the cup out for her.

"That coffee?" she asked, looking at him.

She seemed to be unfazed by his smile.

"Black, two sugars." He nodded.

She snatched it from his fingers and took a sip, turning back around to watch the players on the field.

Beck walked away, dazed. Sure, she hadn't said thank you or anything nice, but she hadn't punched him and that, to Beck, was a success.

* * *

><p>A few days passed, and after some arguing, Beck managed to get Jade the lead in the school play (a part she was dying for but wasn't going to get).<p>

He told Sikowitz to tell her it was him, and was sitting at the back of the class, waiting for her to come over.

She did, when she finished talking to Sikowitz. She pulled a chair over and sat beside him, at first saying nothing.

He coughed awkwardly, trying to prompt her to talk.

"Why did you do it?" she deadpanned.

"Do what?"

"Don't play stupid with me. Why did you do it? What could you possibly have to gain from getting me the lead in Sikowitz's stupid play?"

He looked at her then, dead on, and smiled.

"Sometimes I just like to do nice things."

She turned away from him, apparently completely mesmerized with the laces on her shoes.

"Sometimes… Sometimes people say thank you to people who do nice things." She said softly, before jumping up and returning to her prior seating arrangement.

Somehow, Beck knew that, no matter how weird, that was Jade's way of saying thank you (girls are so complicated).

But hey, he was just glad she didn't break any of his toes with those combat boots.

* * *

><p>That lunch time, Jade was sitting alone, and Beck decided to sit with her.<p>

She looked up at him when he approached.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just thought maybe you might like some company." He said, placing his tray down and sitting down opposite her.

"Look…" she said, searching for his name.

"Beck." He offered.

"Look, _Beck_. Why are you doing this?"

"Being nice to you?"

"_Yes_."

"I like you." He said simply, smiling.

Jade's expression hardened.

"Why?" she asked, as if she couldn't fathom why someone would possibly like her.

"Why do I like you?"

Jade nodded.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it."

"Well think about it." she urged.

"Uh… Because you're smart, you're not afraid to be mean, you're not afraid to be different, you're talented, you're cool and you're pretty." He listed, checking them off on his fingers so it looked like he'd rehearsed that at all (truth be told, he really didn't think she'd ask _why_ he liked her).

"Pretty?" she repeated.

He was hoping she wouldn't pick up on that last one, but nodded regardless.

"_You_ think _I'm_ pretty?"

He nodded again, unsure of what to say.

"I don't understand you, Beck."

"How can you not understand?"

"I'm _not_ pretty."

"To me you are."

She looked down at her fingers for a while, picking at her black nails, before she looked up again.

"What now?"

He looked at her strangely.

"What do we do now?" she elaborated. "Are we friends, or…?"

"I was kind of hoping you'd be my girlfriend."

"So that's what all the lip-attacking was about."

Beck's face flushed red.

She shuffled over on the seat, patting the space beside her. He took the signal and hopped up, sliding onto the bench next to her.

Her lips turned up in a display that could _almost _pass for a smile, and she took his hand and slid her fingers into the spaces between his own.

"So tell me about yourself, Beck." She said.

* * *

><p>And that was the day Jade West became Beck Oliver's girlfriend.<p>

* * *

><p>Two years passed, and they got older, less awkward, more talented, prettier (in Jade's case) and things in their lives changed. One thing didn't, though. They were together. No matter what happened.<p>

Beck was so used to supporting Jade that he didn't have to think about it anymore. She was so fragile, despite the tough act she put up, and her family life wasn't the easiest.

And then he suffered his own family tragedy. His beloved grandmother died, one he'd absolutely cherished his entire life, and he just didn't know how to cope.

He missed a day of school, ignored all phone calls and texts, and was lying in his bed, puffy-eyed and red-nosed, when there was a simple jingle outside his RV before the door opened.

"Beck?" Jade asked warily, flipping a light on.

He wondered absently what the time was.

She must've spotted him, because she shut the door quietly, flipped the light back off and walked over to his bedside.

"I know it's hard, babe. It'll get better." She said in a hushed tone, running a hand over his face.

"It won't." he challenged (although it was more of a croak than a real challenge at all).

"Hey, don't think like that." She chastised, still softly, her eyebrows furrowing.

She pulled off her coat, stepped out of her boots and slid into the bed beside him, resting her head beside his and wrapping her arms around him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked, and he almost chuckled. Trust Jade to come out with something so old.

"I wish I could tell you… Explain it. But I don't know what I'm thinking. It's just like the world stopped moving and someone ripped my heart out."

She nuzzled his shoulder with her nose.

"I can feel your heartbeat. It's still in there." She reminded him, tapping his chest lightly with her finger.

"I couldn't feel it before." He said quietly, turning onto his side and pulling her close to his body, "I thought it'd stopped beating. I know it's corny, but you walked in that door and you said my name and I swear it started up again and something just made sense about it all."

"Glad I could be of assistance." She murmured.

They were silent from then on, just taking in the presence of each other, and Beck finally drifted off to a somewhat easy sleep for the first time in days.

Jade stayed awake, though (it was hard for her to see someone she loved so immensely hurting so badly… and when things got hard, Jade never slept), and watched him snooze.

Although she'd never admit it to anyone, in the early hours of the morning, while Beck was sleeping, she looked up to the roof of the RV and prayed to God (not a first, but definitely a rare occurrence) that grief would pass quickly with Beck.

When he woke, halfway through the following day, he was greeted by a warm squeeze.

"You didn't leave?" he asked.

"How could I? You give horrifyingly bone-crushing hugs when you're asleep." She joked.

Beck, however, didn't hear the humor.

"Sorry, I'm just-

"Relax, Beck, I was kidding. Do you really think I'd rather go hang out with Cat and her merry band of weirdos than stay with my boyfriend who, to be honest, obviously needs me?"

He sighed and relaxed back into her embrace.

"How does it feel this morning?" she asked softly, pressing her lips to his jaw.

"Numb."

"Well that's better than hurting, isn't it?"

"Not really, Jade."

She sat up and looked down at him.

"I hate this." She stated, getting up and walking across the RV.

Beck watched her open the mini fridge, grab a bottle of water and skull almost half of it at once.

"Why?" he asked.

She turned to look at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Usually you love when people hurt." He clarified, remembering all the people in pain she'd laughed at over the years.

"You're not just a person, Beck." She said in a small voice, suddenly beside him in the bed again. "You're _my_ person."

He couldn't ignore the possessive undertone in her words, and nearly smiled.

Jade noticed the crease in his forehead ease up, and smiled in response.

"You're my person, too." He said, pulling her close.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- and thus concludes my story-spam. I'm pretty sure. Maybe. Unless I find something else to post between now (6:17pm) and roughly 10pm. _**

**_-throws confetti everywhere- WHOOP, WHOOP! 5 SECOND DANCE PARTY!_**

**_Thank you all! _**

**_Review if you danced, liked the story, or just feel like saying hey. ;{)_**


End file.
